Senju Levii
' ' Character's name ''' Levii '''Clan's Name Senju Nickname ' '''TBA '''Imvu name' SensoChan Age 11 Birthday 05/14/-- Gender Male Weight 93 lbs Height 4'9" Relationship Status Younger brother of Shane Senju Alignment Neutral Unique Traits Quick learner, Fast when comes to mastering jutsu, Quick healer, Powerful, Smart, also his chakra pool is quite high for his age Occupation Ninja Allies The village but above them is his family Enemies TBA First Nature Water Second Nature TBA Personality and Behavior Determined but shallow. Very vocal, He doesn't like wasting time. Nindo The less I know the happier I am/ I'll follow my own path/ I'll be remembered in history whether it's doing good or doing bad... Companion/Familiar/Pet A Black Kitten on his left shoulder, the Kitten is named Ayame, Levii found the stray cat outside the village injured he took it in and raised it, Ayame is used to collect intel in small area's Levii can't enter through or just to keep Levii company. Ayame is loyal, adorable, obedient, protective of Levii so if you're not apart of Levii inner circle, Ayame will get jealous and protective most-likely will attack but is very friendly once she know's you. Scars/Tattoo's ''' Piercing forehead, angel bites, snake pits, piercing under his nose, two piercing both side of his, left side of his cheek and abdomen '''Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 1.5 Senbon - 0.5 Paper bombs - 1 Scrolls - 0.5 Smoke bombs - 1 Ninja spikes - 1.5 Shurikens - 2.5 Swords - 10 TOTAL: 50 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members, or ask SensoChan * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. # C Rank - Water Body Flicker - Still learning it. 2. D Rank - Temporary Paralysis 3. D Rank - Water Pistol Biography Though Levii was born late into the family of Senju's, he was proud of his clan mainly due to his older brother, though Levii always seemed to get the up-most attention from his mother and father but also from both clans, it didn't quite feel right. Since Levii was young his older brother would spend countless amount of time with him ranging from coming home after mission's, training, etc. Though Levii never knew much his grand-father, he really never asked but what he did know is that he was the role model to his older brother, Levii didn't really care for that because he knew it made his older brother the shinobi and person he is today but to Levii his older brother Shane is his role model, because whenever Shane got the chance he would train Levii harshly but for Levii sake, showing him the world is not as it always seem. From this Levii grew cold in a way, like only being playful with his older brother at times but strict and mature around other, though Levii was young (4) he was always training with his brother but when his older brother went to mission's or was busy, he usually trained alone in the backyard behind the Senju house he was born into. Academy Enrollment: 'At age four Shane enrolled Levii into the academy, Levii always trusted his brother no matter what the choice, so when Shane enrolled Levii, a smirk would come across the face of Levii as he looked back to his older brother and told him with confidence, "I'll pass, count on it bro.. I won't bring shame to our family." Though it was a bit rough to keep up with his academy studies and his training with his older brother, Levii schedule was a bit tight so he barely had any time to himself, he considered training with his brother his free time, Levii didn't want to be weak because the family he was born into were made out of people who excelled in certain things, so Levii wished to be the same. One day after the academy classes as Levii was leaving the building he spotted his older brother waiting for him outside, Levii was a bit confused but waved at his brother with a smile on his face, "What up bro..? Why are you standing here..?" He asked Shane, Shane showed him a piece of paper and told Levii to follow him, Levii not disobeying his brother followed him, as they arrived at the home of their family and went off the side to get to the backyard, Levii was a bit lost on why he was coming here. '''Learning Element/ Water Pistol: '''As they reached the backyard Levii asked his older brother, "What are we doing here and why did you give me this blank piece of paper..?" He stared at his brother a bit confused but with a strict face as he older brother let out a soft chuckle and told Levii, "This is training little bro and that paper will tell me what element you are, My grand father did it to me and so i'm also doing it to you.. So please sit down and place the paper in front of you." Levii nodded and did as his brother said, as he sat down almost in a meditation pose, he would begin to look at the paper, for the first ten minutes nothing happened and Levii thought to himself, "I don't have a element?" Then the paper began to get soggy afterwards it was soaked in water.. Levii didn't know what to say to this and was a bit confuse but looked up to his brother for answers his brother softly answered, "You have the water element like us three, us three being me, dad, Grandpa but you also have a tremendous amount of a chakra pool, which is natural due to us being Senju but yours is even a bit more than ours, when you grow older your chakra pool will be that of father's who has woo-. -Shane thought to himself.- "Could it be that he could learn the wood style..?" -Levii a bit concerned why his brother got so quiet and why his face looked like if he were constipated, Levii shouted to his brother. "You there brother, something wrong..?" -His brother caught himself and quickly changed the subject. "Well, we will try to teach you a jutsu called water pistol, in sorta matches your personalty little bro, when I come back from my mission I expect to see you using it a lot easier but for now, focus on it okay..?" -Levii nodded as he smirked and received the scroll from his older brother, his brother would vanish from in front of Levii as he walked to the front of the house and into his home, he waved at his mother and father and proceeded to his room to open the scroll that's where something caught Levii's eye, it was a small paper on the scroll, it said "Begin your training tomorrow after class". Levii frowned a bit and obeyed his brother request, he went into the shower and after an hour came out and did his homework, Levii couldn't stop thinking about the scroll so he read it. Levii went to bed and the next day after class went straight home to practice the jutsu, Levii's brother Shane already sent off on his mission, Levii looked up to the sky and smiled a bit hoping Shane will return safely, everyday Levii will come straight to his backyard after class to train on the water pistol jutsu, after four days, Levii was a natural at using it but he wanted more, he wanted to master it.. So after his brother return after being gone almost a week, he showed off his skill on the water pistol, Levii was able to shoot three bullets per shot from each hand, though he has not mastered it yet Levii believe he is close. '''Temporary Paralysis Jutsu: '''After Levii older brother was home for a bit and kids from the academy had a week off, Levii asked his older brother to teach him another jutsu, Shane would shake his head as he said to Levii softly, "No bro, you're not ready yet.." Levii eyes widen and he bit he bottom lip angrily as he looked at his brother as he spoke with a tone of voice that sounded like he started to lose faith in his brother, " Why not?!? I want to be strong, I want to be like you and dad.. I don't want to bring shame to this family, I'm not even asking for a strong jutsu! I just want to learn to take out my enemy with a single touch, is there something like that at least..?!" Shane would smile a bit as he poked Levii forehead with his index finger, he nodded softly as he spoke, "Okay okay, I hear you loud and clear little bro, I don't know the jutsu myself bro but it's called the temporary paralysis jutsu, the one's who really use that jutsu is the anbu when they hunt someone from the bingo book so it might be quite difficult but I believe in you.. Read up on it and such, I got to go meet my squad mates, take care." -Levii shook his head in agreement and headed straight to the library, he looked for books on the jutsu and how to use it, he went to the library for two days straight.. The next day he went to the library he notice two anbu's in front of the library, as he made his way passed them he noticed it was the hokage, Hatake Yuna.. The Hokage would notice that Levii was there as she looked to her advisor and ask in a soft tone of voice, "Who is that young boy in here, i'm surprise he isn't with his family or out having fun.." -The advisor of the Hokage known as Aniji Motoji spoke in a respectful tone, "That boy belongs to the main branch of the Senju, he is Sho youngest son and of course the little brother of. -The advisor was interrupted by the Hokage, "Shane Senju, so that's is little Levii, He does not look a lot like Sho but the white hair is something.." -The Hokage stood up and went over to Levii as she stood beside him and took a seat and stared at him with her seductive eyes.- "So what is it you're doing here..? A kid your age should be with his mommy, so why are-." Levii looked at her as he squeezed the book in anger and spoke bluntly.- "Shut up you old hag, you don't know anything about me, so shut up.. I'm trying to read and gather some intel on a jutsu, so why don't you sit somewhere else..?" The Hokage smirked and then let out a small chuckle as she said, "You got a hidden fire deep within you, I like that kid but don't you ever call me an old hag or i'll pummel you to dust! Now that that's over with, what is this jutsu you're looking to learn..?" -Levii sat there and ignored her first sentence as he heard her say something about a jutsu, Levii spoke softly. "I wish to learn the Temporary Paralysis Jutsu, most ninja's don't try to learn it because most don't even know about it but I wish to learn it because if you use it then it's checkmate." -The Hokage would smirk and nod as he heard the boy speak and once he was finished she responded to him. "Well I could teach you it or at least give your older brother the scroll on it later when he comes by my office, it's quite a good jutsu and I used it often, now I must be off please take care of yourself." Levii nodded as he stood up and left the library and went home, he would be in the backyard practicing his water pistol while he waited for his brother to come home, about four hours passed as Levii was still training, his older brother would show up with a scroll and say, "Good Luck!" before he vanished once more. The jutsu wasn't hard to learn and Levii learned it in one day, he would smile and rest up a bit. As for the next three days he would be training his water pistol and his other jutsu with his older brother, including tree climbing, shadow clone jutsu, walk on water, and substitution jutsu and try to hone them, after those three days Levii would go back to class and his older brother assigned to a new mission.. '''Graduation: ' The next day was graduation day at the Academy, Levii knew his brother couldn't make it to the graduation due to him being away on a mission but he knew his brother was proud, he knew his dad wouldn't be there because of his duty with the everyday Senju business. As Levii got ready for class he went to the living room and waved at his mom and dad, he would have a straight face and say to them in a rough tone, "I'm off, it's graduation day.." -Levii mother would go to Levii and hug him tight as he said in a soft and reassuring tone of voice, "We're proud of you son, me and your father and you know Shane is too.. Even if your other brother were around today, he would be proud too.." Levii nodded as his father came to him with a smile on his face, "Another Senju making us proud, your grand father would be proud too son, but above all I'm proud to be your father, If Shane weren't on his mission you know he wouldn't miss this for the world but shinobi's have an obligation to this village so he must do what he can, i'll try to be there later today okay?" Levii nodded and left the house as he made his way to the academy. After two hours in the academy that day, the graduation began, as we stood in line to get our headbands from our academy teach, Levii would look to the crowd looking at them as he spotted his mother and even his father, he smiled a bit as he continued to walk to the academy teacher, they called him name next as he received his headband and wore it, he knew this is the beginning of his journey to become a strong ninja. Even though Levii was still young to become Genin, they handed him his headband but he needs to wait until he was a bit older to be assigned into a team. He knew once his brother came back from the mission they would train. Levii graduated the academy the same age as his brother, at the age of seven... '''Training: '''Though his brother wasn't around, Levii would continue to hone his academy jutsu and his two new jutsu he has in his arsenal, he didn't just train his ninjutsu, but he also trained himself mentally and physically. Pushing his body to the limit day in and out, training his speed by putting on some ankle weights, and the speed of his punches by using wrist weights. Also his awareness and reflexes, he wouldn't want his brother to catch him slacking off. Levii pushed himself to the limit each day, where his mother or father had to carry him into his bed and occasionally his brother. Levii would eat healthy each morning and go to training, he didn't want to stop training due to him being young. His brother came to Levii one day and decided to teach him about Particle Body Flicker, it's a technique used by our grand father and it's sort of a jutsu passed down to us. Levii would nod as he couldn't quite master it as fast as his brother, '''Year One Training: '''Even though he hasn't really gotten the hang of particle body flicker, Levii continues to train and hone his skills but of his particle body flicker is improving day in and day out, he doesn't seem to want to quit his training. Levii began to train in a different way, he began to try to infuse chakra into the particle's in the air and all around him to his water pistol jutsu, he thinks it will make it stronger or more faster behind each shot. As Levii would sit there day in and out after sleeping for the night and waking up in the morning, he would sit there, infusing his chakra into the particle to get used to it, a week went by as he got better at it.. About three months went by as he got used to doing it with less effort, he continued until about another three months went by where he could do it without trying much, Levii felt like if he were catching up with his brother.. '''Year Two Training: '''After about a year of training on and off with his brother, most of his academy jutsu are at their peak and for his water pistol it's the best it can be for now, as for the particle water flicker, it's still a bit rough to use but Levii could use it without much strain to himself due to his training with the particle that he's done he could teleport quite fast and more accurate. Levii's temporary Paralysis Jutsu is quite devastating, he's able to put a target asleep for at least sixty five minutes and is also to create an aura in his particles that let's him paralyse a small area of five meters of radius. '''Tough year: '''After about three years of training on and off and doing more by himself, Levii received news that the Hokage, Hatake Yuna has died of a heart attack. Levii heart shattered and he didn't know why, he bit down on his bottom lip and ran off. Levii walked the streets of the trade market where everyone seemed shocked and sad about the Hokage, Levii would be thinking to himself. "I don't even know why I feel this way.. I didn't even know her well enough...." -Levii continued to wander alone in the streets, thinking to himself.. "She was so nice to me that one time with the help I needed on finding a jutsu, everyone seems sad.. She must of been someone very kind to these people, why did she had to die..? Old lady Yuna.." -Levii would look up to the sky as leaves soar through the sky, as a drop of rain hit Levii forehead and slid down to the left side of his face and down his cheek.. Levii walked back home and went to his room and dug his face into the pillow, his brother arriving at the home as well went to Levii room, Shane looked at her little brother. "What's wrong bro, are you okay..? Is it about the Hokage?" -Levii turned his face to the left a bit, his left eye looking over to his brother as he spoke softly. "Yeah, I didn't know much about her but she help me once when she clearly didn't have too, I know she was the Hokage and I know most of the village is sad, now they have to look for a Hokage. They'll forget her and the previous ones also. -Shane would look over to his younger brother and walk over to him, he would sit on the edge of the bed and ruffle his younger brother's hair and said to him. "No they won't, it's why their faces are carved on the mountain side, so they could truly never be forgotten.. Lady Yuna died of natural causes, no one could've known she would die this way. The funeral will be held tonight, Lady Yuna always wanted to be buried at night.. So please wear black and show up Levii, it'll mean a lot to me." -Shane smiled a bit and left from Levii's room.- "Okay.." -A couple of hours went by and the funeral was announced, Levii finished getting dressed and headed to the destination of the Hokage funeral. Everyone would be lined up, younger children would be crying and older shinobi were a bit sad, the elder's seem devastated. Everyone held a white rose, a frame picture was held on the side of how she looked. After some of the elder spoke, it was the turn of the shinobi and children to lay their roses beside her casket. As one by one went and Levii drew closer to the casket, he would bite down on his bottom lip, as it was finally his turn Levii took quick steps to the casket, as he looked over her casket he softly whispered to himself. "Thank you Lady Yuna." -He would drop the rose and leave the funeral sight and head home to his bed to rest.. '''A week Later: A week has passed since Lady Yuna has passed away, everyone still seemed a bit down but moved on with their lives. Shane didn't have any mission's to go on as of yet, as Levii went to the living room and seen his older brother there, Levii waved at his brother and mother, his father must of still been in his room. As Levii went to go take a seat, someone would knock on the door, as our mother answered the door and mom and one of the village elder came in, Our mother looked at Shane. Shane would get up and bow his head in respect, the elders of the village had made their decision. The elder lady would speak to Shane. "The elders of the village have chosen you to be the Hokage." -Levii's eyes widen as he looked over to Shane, Not knowing how Shane felt about it he nodded. About another week has passed since he became hokage and it's been tough on him due to two of his closest friends dying, Shane really didn't look the same for awhile. Though he held someone very close to him, Levii was worried of him but Levii birthday had just passed about three days ago, he was now Eleven and was qualified to be a Genin and is waiting to be appointed into a squad.. Genin: '''TBA... '''Role play Reference List (This section will have the links to your casuals or missions posted here, so you can have an easy reference for abilities you learn, or story progression.) Approved by:(Kane/) Category:Biography Category:Templates